T'Keyah Crystal Keymáh
| birthplace = Chicago, Illinois, United States | deathdate = | deathplace = | mothertounge = | othername = Crystal Walker | occupation = Actress, director, comedienne and writer | yearsactive = 1987-present | spouse = | domesticpartner = | website = }} T'Keyah Crystal Keymáh (born Crystal Walker October 13, 1962) is an American actress, writer, director, producer, singer, and comedienne. In addition to her status as an original cast member of the Fox sketch comedy series In Living Color, she is perhaps best known for her roles as Erica Lucas on the CBS sitcom Cosby, and as Tanya Baxter on the Disney Channel sitcom That's So Raven. Biography Early life Born in Chicago, Illinois,T'Keyah Crystal Keymah Biography (1962-) from the age of three, Keymáh enjoyed entertaining her family—singing, dancing, and reciting original poems and stories. She wrote her first play and her first song in elementary school. She performed with Ali LeRoi and Lance Crouther in the Mary Wong Comedy Group in high school before Florida A & M University's School of Business and Industry recruited the National Merit Scholar Champ.T'Keyah.com Motto: Where Crystal Visions Come to Life During and after college, Keymáh taught theater, dance, and pantomime. She has also done many theater performances and produced and directed films. She was Miss Black America from Illinois and was second in the national Miss Black America contest. She is a National Merit Scholar and a graduate of Florida A & M University. Career One of the original cast members of Fox Television's Emmy winning variety show, In Living Color, Keymáh starred for three seasons on the Disney series That's So Raven as Raven's mom, Tanya Baxter. In the fourth season of the show her character was written out by saying she went to England to continue pursuing her career in law school. Keymáh was also a series regular on Cosby, where she played flight attendant turned lawyer turned pastry chef turned wife and teacher Erica Lucas, TV daughter of Bill Cosby and Phylicia Rashād. She also starred in The Show, where she played writer Denise Everett, and on On Our Own, where she played contractor Scotti Decker. On In Living Color, she played a number of characters, including Cryssy, the central character of her self written signature piece, "In Black World". She also sang and danced on the show. T'Keyah is currently an Artistic Associate of Stage Aurora Theatrical Company, Inc. located in Jacksonville, FL where she recently performed her hit variety show T'Keyah Live! with Founder Darryl Reuben Hall in the Annual Aurora Jacksonville Black Arts Festival. T'Keyah Live! was performed July 28, 2008 at the Stage Aurora Performance Hall in Gateway Town Center.Stage Aurora puts on a festival Published Friday, July 18, 2008 - jacksonville.com ''T'Keyah Live! ''T'Keyah Live! is a variety show and is Keymáh’s fourth self-produced theatrical show. The show includes witty repartee, musical numbers, endearing characters, audience participation, impressions, video presentations, jokes and a special guest. She has performed the show since 1999 with a number of different guest performers including Todd Bridges, Terrence C. Carson, Ralph Harris, Dawnn Lewis and Karen Malina White. Personal life Keymáh is a vegetarian,T'Keyah Crystal Keymah: vegetarian actress - Brief Article | Vegetarian Journal | Find Articles at BNET.com as well as a life member of Delta Sigma Theta Sorority, Inc.T'Keyah.com Motto: "Where Crystal Visions Come To Life She is also a professional singer and dancer. Named for Keymah There is a theater scholarship named for Keymáh at her alma mater, Florida A&M University and a medical scholarship named for her at Meharry Medical College. Associated Black Charities operates the donor advised Keymah Cultural Fund The Keymah Cultural Fund provides tickets to youth groups for theatrical performances and funds artistic groups that serve or are composed of teens and children. Filmography References External links * * Category:1962 births Category:Actors from Chicago, Illinois Category:African American actors Category:African American comedians Category:American comedians Category:American stage actors Category:American television actors Category:American vegetarians Category:American voice actors Category:Florida A&M University alumni Category:Living people Category:Miss Black America delegates Category:People from Chicago, Illinois Category:Women comedians fr:T'Keyah Crystal Keymáh it:T'Keyah Crystal Keymáh no:T'Keyah Crystal Keymáh pl:T'Keyah Crystal Keymáh pt:T'Keyah Crystal Keymáh fi:T'Keyah Crystal Keymáh sv:T'Keyah Crystal Keymáh